greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosanna Arquette
Rosanna Arquette played Constance Ferguson in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Owner of a Lonely Heart. She also played Corinne Davis in season three of Private Practice. Career Filmography *''The Velvet Gentleman'' (????) *''Holy Lands'' (????) *''Not Born'' (????) *''Lost Transmissions'' (2018) *''Octavio Is Dead'' (2018) *''Billionaire Boys Club'' (2018) *''Puppy Love'' (2018) *''The Etruscan Smile'' (2018) *''For the Love of George'' (2018) *''On the Run (short)'' (2017) *''SPF-18'' (2017) *''Born Guilty'' (2017) *''Maya Dardel'' (2017) *''Falsely Accused'' (2016) *''Frank & Lola'' (2016) *''Lovesong'' (2016) *''My Last Film (short)'' (2015) *''Kill Your Friends'' (2015) *''Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant'' (2015) *''Asthma'' (2014) *''Draft Day'' (2014) *''Martha Davis & the Motels Live at the Whiskey a Go Go'' (2014) *''No Love Song (short)'' (2013) *''Hardflip'' (2012) *''Peace, Love, & Misunderstanding'' (2011) *''Exodus Fall'' (2011) *''The Divide'' (2011) *''Convincing Clooney'' (2011) *''Inhale'' (2010) *''American Pie Presents: The Book of Love'' (2009) *''Repo Chick'' (2009) *''Northern Lights'' (2009) *''Growing Op'' (2008) *''Ball Don't Lie'' (2008) *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) *''I-See-You.Com'' (2006) *''Kids in America'' (2005) *''Welcome to California'' (2005) *''Iowa'' (2005) *''Crazy for Love'' (2005) *''Dead Cool'' (2004) *''Gilded Stones (short)'' (2004) *''Rush of Fear'' (2003) *''Olive Thomas: Everybody's Sweetheart (documentary)'' (2003) *''The Law and Mr. Lee'' (2003) *''Being Light'' (2001) *''Diary of a Sex Addict'' (2001) *''Good Advice'' (2001) *''Big Bad Love'' (2001) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Things Behind the Sun'' (2001) *''Too Much Flesh'' (2000) *''Poison'' (2000) *''The Whole Nine Yards'' (2000) *''Interview with a Dead Man'' (1999) *''Switched at Birth'' (1999) *''Pigeonholed'' (1999) *''Palmer's Pick Up'' (1999) *''The '60s'' (1999) *''Sugar Town'' (1999) *''Homeslice'' (1998) *''Fait Accompli'' (1998) *''I'm Losing You'' (1998) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (1998) *''Floating Away'' (1998) *''Hope Floats'' (1998) *''Buffalo '66'' (1998) *''I Know What You Did'' (1998) *''Deceiver'' (1997) *''Do Me a Favor'' (1997) *''Gone Fishin''' (1997) *''White Lies'' (1997) *''Crash'' (1996) *''Search and Destroy'' (1995) *''Nowhere to Hide'' (1994) *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) *''The Wrong Man'' (1993) *''Nowhere to Run'' (1993) *''In the Deep Woods'' (1992) *''Fathers & Sons'' (1992) *''The Linguini Incident'' (1991) *''Son of the Morning Star'' (1991) *''Flight of the Intruder'' (1991) *''...Almost'' (1990) *''Don't Hang Up'' (1990) *''Sweet Revenge'' (1990) *''Black Rainbow'' (1989) *''New York Stories'' (1989) *''Promised a Miracle'' (1988) *''The Big Blue'' (1988) *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) *''Nobody's Fool'' (1986) *''8 Million Ways to Die'' (1986) *''Survival Guide'' (1985) *''Silverado'' (1985) *''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) *''The Aviator'' (1985) *''The Parade'' (1984) *''One Cooks, the Other Doesn't'' (1983) *''Off the Wall'' (1983) *''Baby It's You'' (1983) *''Johnny Belinda'' (1982) *''The Executioner's Song'' (1982) *''The Wall'' (1982) *''A Long Way Home'' (1981) *''S.O.B.'' (1981) *''Gorp'' (1980) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) *''The Ordeal of Patty Hearst'' (1979) *''Zuma Beach'' (1978) *''Having Babies II'' (1977) Television *''Sideswiped'' (2018) *''Roadies'' (2016) *'':Dryvrs (short)'' (2016) *''CSI: Cyber'' (2015) *''Ray Donovan'' (2013-2014) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2014) *''Girls'' (2013) *''Royal Pains'' (2012) *''Rochelle'' (2012) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Eastwick'' (2009) *''Lipstick Jungle'' (2008) *''Medium'' (2008) *''Dirt'' (2008) *''What About Brian'' (2006-2007) *''The L Word'' (2004-2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2005) *''Summerland'' (2004) *''Will & Grace'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (2003) *''Going to California'' (2002) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''Gun'' (1997) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1996) *''Trying Times'' (1987) *''Insight'' (1983) *''Here's Boomer'' (1981) *''Shirley'' (1979-1980) *''The Runaways'' (1979) *''Eight Is Enough'' (1979) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1978) *''James at 16'' (1978) *''What Really Happened to the Class of '65?'' (1978) *''The Dark Secret of Harvest Home (mini-series)'' (1978) External Links * * Category:Actors